El mundo en silencio
by zehn
Summary: "Hay cierta música en el silencio. Una magia en la falta de palabras, un enigma en la ausencia de ruido. Hay un ritmo sordo, distante y acompasado, como el latido de un corazón".


**Título:** El mundo en silencio _  
_ **Prompt:** _Music_

 **Nota:** Para el día 3 de la semana KuroTsukki en Tumblr.

 _ **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! pertenece a Furudate Haruichi y a Shueisha._

* * *

No es que Tsukishima esté escuchando música siempre que tiene los audífonos puestos. Yamaguchi lo descubrió por casualidad y Akiteru lo había hecho a la fuerza. Ninguno de los dos lo mencionó, ambos llegaron a la conclusión que a veces, el mundo en silencio es mejor para Tsukishima.

Así es. Aunque algunas veces sí escucha música, otras veces, prefiere bloquear el sonido del exterior. Le gustaba el silencio, ver los carros andar por la calle y no escuchar el ruido de los motores; ver las noticias sin escuchar las voces, escribir sin oír el roce del lápiz con el papel.

Lo que le gusta más, es ver como Kuroo movía la boca y no escuchar ningún sonido saliendo de ella. Definitivamente, el mundo en silencio a veces, es mejor. Puede ahogarse en la sensación y dejar al mundo correr a su alrededor, sin pensar.

—Me estás ignorando —dice Kuroo, muy cerca de él. Su voz suena amortiguada, lejana. Tsukishima a duras penas pudo distinguir las palabras que había dicho.

Kuroo vuelve unos días después, con unos audífonos de la misma marca que los de Tsukishima. Éste se concentra en su computador y el ensayo que está haciendo. Kuroo se sienta a su lado.

—Vamos a ver qué se siente escuchar y no escuchar a la vez —le dice y se coloca los audífonos. Parpadea varias veces y luego lo mira mientras escribe. Parece feliz, porque ha descubierto el mundo en silencio que le gusta tanto a Tsukishima.

Kuroo busca entre los papeles que ha desechado y con el primer esfero que encuentra, escribe algo.

"me gusta cómo se siente", ha escrito, "eso de no escuchar nada". Le entrega el esfero a Tsukishima, para que éste responda.

"usualmente, cuando alguien no quiere escuchar, la otra persona respeta ese deseo", escribe, con la esperanza que Kuroo lo deje en paz.

"quería saber que se sentía", dice el papel, "el ruido del silencio, o algo así".

Tsukishima observa el papel durante un largo rato, quiere decirle algo más, pero Kuroo no le presta atención, está escribiendo algo más en el papel.

"puedes imaginar que estás escuchando algo", escribe, "por ejemplo, yo puedo imaginar que escucho el mar o los pájaros cantando o el ruido de cuando de te levantas temprano y haces café. También puedo imaginar que escucho rock, o pop, o cualquier otro tipo de música"

"que bien", responde Tsukishima. Quizá en su letra se note su poco entusiasmo. Kuroo hace una mueca.

"el silencio puede tener el ruido que tú le quieras dar. Imagínatelo".

Kuroo se pone de pie, con los ojos cerrados. Tsukishima le presta atención, aunque no quiera. Está imaginando algo, quiere saber qué es.

—Tsukki —le dice la voz amortiguada de Kuroo—. Imagina que estás escuchando una canción y que vas a bailar. La canción que quieras, solo hazlo.

Y empieza a tararear algo, Tsukishima se ha quitado los audífonos para escucharlo. Es una canción que desconoce, pero que no le parece tan desagradable. El ritmo le recuerda al latido de un corazón. Vuelve a colocarse los audífonos y a pesar de que no escucha lo que tararea Kuroo, lo ve balancearse de un lado a otro, como si estuviera bailando. Después de unos minutos, lo entiende.

Hay cierta música en el silencio.

Una magia en la falta de palabras, un enigma en la ausencia de ruido. Hay un ritmo sordo, distante y acompasado, como el latido de un corazón.

Quizá es por eso que se pone de pie, se acerca a Kuroo y éste, sin abrir los ojos, acomoda su mano derecha sobre su hombro; con la otra, toma la de Tsukishima y lo hace moverse lentamente, al ritmo de la música que ninguno escucha pero que ambos imaginan.

Más allá de los audífonos que lleva puestos, el mundo sigue existiendo, se mueve y gira, el ruido no llega a sus oídos. Tsukishima lo ve girar y moverse, a un ritmo que puede resultar caótico y todo lo que escucha, es su propia música.

* * *

Notas: - Al principio no se me ocurría nada con el prompt. Luego, se me vino el título a la cabeza. Y así pasó este fic.

\- Ah, hasta ahora caigo en la cuenta que estoy publicando todo esto por separado... Bueno, es que creo que no voy a participar con todos los prompts. Así que...


End file.
